Sparks of Darkness
by BoredKitsune
Summary: Lucy was pronounced dead after a mission with team Natsu 6 months ago. So what is she doing back and what really happened that day? sorry first fanfic so not a great summary. will be LaLu.


Hello everyone! I would first like to apologize for being gone so long, there was a house fire and I lost all my work in it u.u so as you can imagine I had other things to focus on. However I'm back now :D and ready to jump into writing again.

I looked back over my story and decided that since I already lost all the future work I had done for it I would just re-write it from the beginning.

So please drop a review or pm me and let me know what you think ^_^ ~

and as always I do not own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

XXX(Lucy Pov)XXX

As she searched, her movements were frantic and agonizing. Pain written on her abused features.

_'Tired... Every part of my body feels like a thousand shards of glass were shoved into my skin. This black abyss is suffocating me... why is it so cold? Pain. The pain is excruciating. I can't bear this much longer, please.. someone help me... I don't want to die... it's so hard to hear. Why won't anyone say something? Maybe they're scared of me... MONSTER. That's right.. I'm a monster, they fear me. I'm all alone. I'll never be normal. Monster. Monster. Monster. Monst-'_

Muffled sounds of yelling and boisterous cheers assaulted my ears startling me out of my previous thoughts. I faltered in my stiff steps to focus on locating the source of the sounds. The black void that clouded my senses made this act incredibly difficult. With uncertainty I resumed walking in a new direction towards what I hoped was the source of the reverberation.

As I walked further on the noise grew in volume until it was causing a painful pulsing in my head. I pushed on and came into contact with a cold rough surface. It was wood and as my hands swept across the surface I found handles. Tentatively I braced my hands on each panel and pushed the doors open.

My nerves were shot and as I stepped into the mass of blurred noise it all too suddenly ceased. I panicked fearing this was all a huge mistake, _'what if this is the wrong place... maybe I scare them as well... tired... cold... pain...'_

"Lucy!", a deep and gruff voice called out to me. His voice seemed to pierce the veil of darkness that surrounded me. I desperately searched out the owner of that mysterious voice.

In a rush the obscured noise from before returned and was getting louder by the second. _'It hurts! too loud. Pain!'_ I desperately clutched my head in a vain attempt to block out the offending noise. It was all too much; too loud, too painful, too confusing. No longer able to withstand the torture I fell to my knees and screamed out in agony. _'It hurts, it hurts so much... Why won't this end?'_, I felt warm tears flow down my face. They passed over the open cut on my lip, the salt stinging the small wound.

Large calloused hands gently held my shoulders, instantly silencing my frantic scream as the noise turned to hushed murmurs. I felt a surge of panic rise and tried to scramble away from the unknown persons touch. Strong arms cut off my escape as I was pulled into a desperate hug. My body was being cradled against a broad, muscular chest. And for some reason... this felt familiar.

"pain...", my voice was coarse and barely a whisper.

"shh, it's okay Lucy. You're safe now."

_'Safe? Am I really safe... whose voice is that? Why can I hear him so clearly? but.. he does sound familiar..'_

"We need Porlyusica-san and Wendy! Now!", his voice was sharp as he barked out the order.

_'hurry? why? maybe he really does know me...'_

The floor beneath me vanished and those strong arms held me bridal style. Pain surged through my nerves waking up every injured muscle in my body as a pained whimper escaped through my lips.

"Sorry Lucy... I have to move you to the infirmary, but Wendy and Porlyusica-san will be here soon."

His voice was soothing to my panicked mind but did nothing to dull the wrenching pain that coursed through me.

"W-Who?", pain was laced in my broken voice and I was reaching my limit.

I held on long enough to hear his soft spoken answer, "Laxus."

Images of him flashed through my mind and helped put me at ease knowing he was here. I let the darkness swallow me up and end my suffering as consciousness slipped away.

* * *

XXX(Laxus Pov)XXX

The guild wasn't the same without her anymore. I was sitting with my team on the second floor watching the rest of my guild mates go on as usual.

Mira was swiftly moving around the room serving drinks. Natsu and Gray had started another brawl inadvertently dragging in several other guild members that had collided with the idiotic duo.

I leaned back in my chair and was just about to slip on my sound pods to drown out the obnoxious shouts when the doors opened rather slowly. I glanced over to see who could have arrived and I sat there stunned.

In the now open doors stood the small figure of a girl, the amount of blood and dirt covering this girl was alarming. I couldn't even make out her features let alone the extent of her injuries with the seemingly endless grime covering her small body. the worst part was the foul stench of blood that fermented the air and assaulted my nose, but something strange caught my attention. It was a very faint underlying scent that was nearly drowned out by the blood. _'wait. is that.. Strawberry and Vanilla?... No way. It can't be. Is it? Could it be her? She's not dead!'_

"Lucy!"

The guildhall fell deathly silent and as I heard a collective gasp from various members I realized I had yelled out her name. They seemed to snap out of their daze and were shouting for her attention as others sobbed at her state.

I unconsciously started moving towards her as i studied her small figure. Lucy looked dazed and confused; she was looking around the room searching for something. Her eyes looked dull and lacked any light to them that she usually had. It suddenly hit me that her warm chocolate eyes were no longer there and in there place sat mercury silver pools that stared through me.

_'what happened to her eye? Is she okay... she seems like she's in pain'_

Lucy had a grimace on her bruised face as she fell to the floor clutching her head. She let out a earsplitting cry and instinctively I knelt in front of her as the rest of the guild grew silent. i laid my hands on her shoulders as gently as i could, this sweet innocent girl looked like she would break if i was too rough with her.

Her eyes went wide with fear and sudden realization hit me, her eyes really were looking through me, she couldn't see. _'Damn it all!'_ She seemed panicked and turned to run, _'no. I can't lose her again.. please, don't go.'_ Without thinking I quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a desperate hug. She was shaking softly and seemed tense but didn't fight against me.

"Pain…"

her broken whisper made my heart clench. _'I need to help her. She needs healed.'_ I tried to keep my voice soft so I didn't frighten her.

"shh. It's okay Lucy. You're safe now. We need Wendy and Porlyusica! Hurry!"

I barked out my order and shifted my hold on Lucy. As gently as I could I scooped her up into my arms. Mira used her satan soul to rush off and get Wendy as Jet used his speed magic to run and inform Porlyusica. I looked down at the small girl in my arms and flinched when she whimpered in pain.

"Sorry Lucy… I have to move you, but Wendy and Porlyusica will be here to help soon."

Slowly I made my way upstairs towards the infirmary. I was just reaching the second floor when I heard her soft voice,

"W-Who?"

_'Do I tell her? What if I scare her? Shit. I have to tell her…'_ I stared down at her bloody and bruised face and softly replied,

"Laxus."

She didn't seem afraid, she relaxed a bit but then she suddenly went limp and I panicked. 'Damn it she's unconscious that can't be good.' I ran to the infirmary and placed her on the first bed. Jiji entered just after I did. "Laxus is she alright?" his voice was laced with worry and a bit of anger. I knew why. I was beyond livid. _'That flame bastard lied to everyone. He's the reason Lucy suffered. I'll kill him.'_

* * *

XXX(Flashback 6 Months)XXX

The guild doors burst open and in ran Natsu and Lisanna. They both ran up to the bar and ordered drinks. Lisanna was hugging Natsu and sitting on his lap. Most people knew they had liked each other since they were little and were about to call out congratulations when Erza, Gray, and Happy solemnly entered the guild.

Upon seeing the two at the bar Erza lost it. She requipped into her purgatory armor and launched at them. Gasps were heard all about the guildhall and Mira screamed. However master used his titan power and with one giant hand pinned Erza to the ground. She didn't fight against his hold, just laid there sobbing uncontrollably. Happy was in tears as well and flew over and tried to push masters' hand off her. Master released her and Happy embraced the scarlet haired women while the two sobbed. Gray who had been watching from the doorway was radiating fury and everything around him was frozen.

Masters booming voice called out over the cries of his distraught and confused children, "What's going on here?!"

Laxus, whom had been working with master before the chaos ensued cut in, "Oi, Where's Blondie?"

Erza let out a heart wrenching cry and hugged happy tightly. Gray fell to his knees and screamed while pounding the floor with icy fists. He shot a hate filled glare towards the two mages happily sitting at the bar in each others embrace, rising to his feet with his magic still spiraling out of control he stepped closer to them. "You. Fucking. Bastard. YOU LET MY BABY SISTER DIE!" Gray spat out every word and was screaming at them as ice covered the floor around him.

Juvia was quick to reach Gray and she tenderly wrapped her arms around him, he allowed himself to fall apart in the soothing embrace of the women.

Mira dropped the glass she had been cleaning and whispered, "No... Lucy… It can't be…" the guild fell deathly silent apart from the crying mages.

Levy stood up and spoke, "Wh-What h-happened to Lu-chan!" she was yelling with tears streaming down her face. Gajeel was scowling and rubbing her arm in an attempt to soothe her a bit.

Laxus was sparking with lightning, he had harbored feelings for the petite celestial mage and the two were good friends. He looked over and saw Lisanna and Natsu smirking. The little control he still had left snapped.

"You son of a bitch, flame bastard. What the hell happened!"

some looked on confused by his outburst but stopped when they saw the two still smirking. No one but his team knew how he felt about her and they knew that he would very likely kill the two with his rage like this. Bixslow and Freed quickly rushed to his side and restrained him. They looked over at the two and glared.

"What happened to miss Lucy?"

"What'd you do to cosplayer!"

Natsu laughed, "What? That weakling? Hah she's finally gone."

Lisanna sneered at them, "That slut is dead. Haha 'bout time too. Hmph."

SMACK! The noise resounded through the now silent hall. Mira had just slapped Lisanna, hard. Her broken cry ended the silence and Freed rushed to her side. Laxus looked defeated and shrugged Bixslows' arms off him and silently walked out of the guild. Master was beyond furious; he called Natsu and Lisanna to his office. They were banned from all missions and were forced to do remedial work at the guild until they redeemed themselves.

* * *

XXX(Present still Laxus)XXX

_'I had spent weeks taking my anger out in the forest. I can't believe she's been suffering all this time...'_

I had spaced out sitting next to Lucy as she laid still in the bed, I didn't even notice when Mira, Wendy, Porlyusica and Gajeel entered the room.

"Laxus..?" I snapped out of my daze to see gramps watching me with worry,

"Sorry Jiji, just thinking."

Wendy and Porlyusica approached the bed and started to examine her injuries.

Wendy had tears streaming down her face as she gently took hold of Lucy's hand, "Lucy-nee..."

"She needs cleaned before we can even begin to help the child." Porlyusica seemed calm but her stern voice was laced with concern.

"How? She was in a lot of pain when I moved her." They all shared varied looks of worry and fear for Lucy.

"Tsk" Gajeel took a step forward, "Wendy can just put bunny-girl in a temporary coma like state so she can be moved and healed without pain."

Porlyusica nodded in approval so Wendy performed the spell on Lucy.

"Okay so Laxus, Gajeel. You two need to hold her up in the shower so we can wash the blood off." Wendy pointed at the two men while she spoke with authority.

The two looked at each other then at Lucy and nodded in consent. I gently lifted Lucy up by her arms and Gajeel grabbed her legs. We carefully maneuvered her to the bathroom and into the shower.

Master and Mira left to find clothes for the three as Porlyusica started setting out all the supplies needed to help Lucy.

* * *

Wendy turned on the shower and let the water pour over Lucy's limp body. I swept her hair out of her face and started washing the dirt and blood off her arms and face. Gajeel was carefully washing her legs as Wendy cleaned her torso.

We looked over what remained of her clothing to see how little truly remained. There was a small thin scrap of cloth that barely covered the girls chest, and she had a matching pair of shorts that fared better yet still were ripped and falling apart. The only other item on the poor girl was a bloody bandage that covered her neck.

I stared down at the frail girl lying in my arms, her long golden locks had been cut and left in a choppy mess. Her once bright chocolate eyes were now a dull silver, and the pink fairy tail mark that always rested on her small hand was gone.

I brushed my hand gently across her cheek and wiped away the dried blood that coated her skin. As the water washed away the crimson veil, bruised and pale skin was revealed. I looked closer at the details of her face and found a small cut rested just above her right eye and cut through her eyebrow. That's when I noticed that the blood was still dripping from her eyes, I couldn't tell what was causing it but I knew it must be bad.

As quickly and gently as I could I scrubbed the grime off of her arms. Her right arm was bent in an odd angle and I could feel the shattered bones moving when I held her wrist, her hand had a deep gash lying over the spot her mark used to sit.

Her left arm wasn't much better, she had various cuts and burns over the extent of it and her hand was severely burned up past her wrist.

I looked down to see Gajeel had cleaned the majority of her legs to reveal bruised and torn skin. He was carefully tending to her left thigh which had three deep marks, much like a claw, that had ripped through her muscle and down to the bone.

Wendy was working on cleaning Lucy's stomach that bore the same mark as her thigh, luckily these ones weren't as deep and seemed to be just surface wounds.

I spotted some marks on her sides that looked like minor burns and when we turned her to see we found that it was not only burns but severe lash marks that covered her back.

I bit back the growl that was rising in my throat and looked to Wendy. She was crying heavily but managed to choke out an order for us to move Lucy out of the shower and dry her off.

We did as we were told and held Lucy up as Wendy hurriedly dried her off as best she could. Once she was satisfied she had us carry Lucy back into the other room and lay her on the bed.

Porlyusica immediately got to work and shooed us out of the room, as we left I noticed Mira bring Wendy a change of clothes before she left the room as well.

Gramps was waiting for us at the end of the hall with dry clothes. We grabbed our piles and headed to the locker room to change.

* * *

I had finished changing and was headed out of the room when Gajeel walked in front of me.

"I'm trusting you to protect bunny-girl now. Don't let me down or you'll have to answer to me, got it."

"Tsk. You don't have to worry about me. You already know I'd give my life for blondie."

"Gihi, just reminding you.", and with that he stalked out of the room and over to Levy.

I sighed and after a moment I walked out and headed over to my teams table. Freed and Bix looked at me with concern but I was just tired of all the noise so I slipped my sound pods on and leaned back.

* * *

XXX(3rd person)XXX

Master sat at the bar with Mira as they looked out at the different members. Many were murmuring about what happened while others were crying tears of joy at Lucy's return. Gajeel was seen comforting a fretting Levy, and Laxus was drowning out the world as he rested at his teams table. Master glanced up at the second floor and prayed to Mavis that his child would survive this.


End file.
